For You
by PopyD11
Summary: Je m'appelle Theo Raeken et j'ai quitté Beacon Hills depuis un an. Après avoir aider Scott et sa meute à vaincre Anuk-Ite je suis parti sans prévenir personnes. De toute façons aucun d'eux n'avaient confiance en moi et je les comprends. Seul Liam à essayer de prendre de mes nouvelles. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui je dois retourner dans cette ville.
1. Prologue

Je m'appelle Theo Raeken et j'ai quitté Beacon Hills depuis un an. Après avoir aider Scott et sa meute à vaincre Anuk-Ite je suis parti sans prévenir personnes. De toute façons aucun d'eux n'avaient confiance en moi et je les comprends. Qui voudrais d'un psychopathe parmi eux ? Seul Liam à essayer de prendre de mes nouvelles mais je ne lui ais jamais répondu.

Je vis maintenant a New-York avec 3 autres personnes. Il y a Skye une sorcière et Tyler un loup-garou. Nicky quant à elle est humaine.

Nous vivons tous ensemble dans une grande maison, chacun de nous a un passé compliqué que tout les autres connaissent. Ils savent ce que j'ai fais à Scott et sa meute et ne m'ont jamais jugé pour ça. Nous ne jugeons pas les autres sur leur passé mais leur actions présente.

C'est grâce à Skye que nous vivons tous ensemble. Juste après mon départ de Beacon Hills j'ai été enlevé par un chasseur. Quand j'ai repris connaissance le chasseur m'avais amené dans un entrepôt abandonné. Skye été la attaché sur une chaise. Elle été inconsciente et avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Heureusement pour moi le chasseur ignoré que j'étais une chimère ce qui m'a permis de briser les chaînes qui me retenait. J'ai pris la fuite en emmenant Skye avec moi.

Elle m'a hébergé pour me remercier de l'avoir sauver. Après elle a réussi à me convaincre de l'aider à sauver d'autre créature surnaturelle comme nous.

Et c'est comme ça que petit à petit notre famille c'est construite. Et oui pour moi ils sont ma famille. Nicky est à plus jeune d'entre nous et la dernière arrivé, elle a seulement 15 ans. Les chasseurs sont s'en pris à elle alors qu'ils venaient de tuer ses parents qui été des loup-garou, mais Nicky n'est pas comme ses parents, elle est humaine. Elle n'a plus aucune famille alors nous l'avons recueilli.

Skye arrive dans ma chambre et saute sur mon lit pour me réveiller. Je grogne de mécontentement avant de la pousser de mon lit. Mon amie au cheveux bleu atterrit sur le parquet.

Skye - Theo réveille toi. J'ai enfin trouver.

Je me redresse d'un coup comprenant de quoi elle parle. Ça fais plusieurs mois qu'elle cherche l'emplacement d'un grimoire qui appartient à sa famille.

Je part dans la salle de bain et me dépêche de faire ma douche. Après mettre habiller je l'a rejoins dans la cuisine ou elle discute avec Nicky et Tyler. J'entends seulement la fin de leur conversation.

Skye - J'espère qu'il va accepté d'y retourner.

Je m'assois à côté de Nicky. Avant de commencer à parler avec Skye et Tyler.

Theo - Alors ils est où ton vieux livre ?

Skye - C'est un grimoire. Elle me reprend en levant les yeux au ciel.

Tyler - Je pense pas que tu vas aimer sa localisation.

Je les regardent intrigué. Je ne comprend pas ou ils veulent en venir.

Skye - Il est à Beacon Hills. Elle fini par lâché anxieuse.

Merde. Je ne pensais pas devoir retourné dans cette ville, mais j'ai promis à mon amie de l'aider à retrouver ce grimoire. Il compte énormément pour elle c'est tout ce qui lui reste de sa famille. Je vais devoir retourner à Beacon Hills et affronté mon passé.


	2. Chapitre 1

Je suis actuellement avec Skye dans un café à Beacon Hills. Je ne sais pas comment elle a réussi à me convainque de revenir mais je suis sûr que c'est une très mauvaise idée.

Skye - Bon Theo arrête de faire cette tête. Je suis sûr que les gens d'ici ne t'en veulent plus.

Theo - Tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai fait à Scott et sa meute. On devrait partir c'était une très mauvaise idée de venir ici.

Je me lève mais me heurte à quelqu'un je relève les yeux et tombe nez à nez avec Mason et Corey. Ils ont l'air choqué de me voir ici. Je les comprend ça fait un an que nous avons vaincu Anuk-Ite et que j'ai quitté la ville. Ils pensaient sûrement que je ne reviendrais pas. Je n'avais pas prévu de revenir mais j'ai changer depuis un an et je compte bien aider Skye.

Mason - Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Il demande sur la défensive.

Theo - Ça te regarde pas.

Skye ce positionne à mes côtés et pose sa main dans mon dos pour m'inciter à rester calme.

Skye - Bonjour je suis Skye, une amie de Theo.

Ils nous regardent bizarrement avant que l'un d'eux ne parle.

Mason - Depuis quand Theo à des amis ?

Corey lui donne un coup de coude pas très discret. Je ressens leur inquiétude face à ma présence et je les comprends.

Je préfère sortir du café pour éviter de faire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter. J'attends que Skye me rejoigne. Je savais que revoir la meute ce passerais mal et encore je pense que ça sera pire quand on va croisé les loup-garou. Mon amie arrive au bout de 5 minutes. Il commence déjà à faire nuit.

Theo - J'aurais jamais du remettre les pieds ici. Je veux retournée à New-York. Je lance sans réfléchir.

Skye - Viens on va l'hôtel. Elle annonce sans tenir compte de ma remarque.

Nous allons a ma voiture et prenons la route pour l'hôtel. Le trajet ce fais dans le silence. Une fois arrivée je gare la voiture et Skye va réservé une chambre.

Elle reviens avec les clés.

Skye - Il ne reste qu'une seule chambre avec deux lit séparer.

Theo - Très bien allons y.

Nous allons dans la chambre pour ranger nos affaires. Je m'effondre sur le lit en soufflant. Skye s'assoit à mes côtés.

Skye - Je suis désolé de t'avoir obliger à revenir ici.

Je me redresse en la regardant dans les yeux. J'arrive à sentir sa tristesse alors qu'elle n'a pas lieu d'être.

Skye est une sorcière dont toute la famille est morte depuis des années. Elle contrôle très bien ses pouvoirs. Il y quelque temps elle a appris l'existence d'un grimoire appartenant à sa famille. Je lui ai promis de l'aider à le trouver mais toute nos pistes nous on mené ici à Beacon Hills.

Theo - Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. On va retrouvé ton vieux livre et après on rentre chez nous retrouvé notre famille.

Skye souri en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle n'aime pas quand j'appelle son grimoire comme ça.

Nous sommes parti juste tout les deux pour évité de ce faire repérer par la meute de Scott. Si dans une semaine nous n'avons toujours rien trouver les autres doivent nous rejoindre pour évité de s'éterniser dans cette endroit.

Je suis réveillé par la lumière du soleil qui entre dans la chambre. Je regarde le lit de Skye mais il est vide. Je me relève d'un coup et essaye d'entendre les battement de son cœur mais je ne l'entend pas. Je me dépêche de faire ma douche et de m'habillai pour partir à sa recherche.

Ma voiture n'est plus sur le parking. Je commence à avoir peur. J'espère que des chasseurs ne l'ont pas trouver. Elle n'est pas comme moi elle ne cicatrise pas aussi vite. Je me concentre sur son odeur pour la retrouver. Je ne fais pas attention à ce qui m'entoure tout ce qui m'importe c'est de la retrouver. Je cours jusqu'à arriver devant une maison que je pourras reconnaître entre mille. Je me concentre et arrive à distinguer 2 personnes à l'intérieur.

J'entre dans la maison et retrouve Skye assis avec Liam qui ne semble pas avoir remarqué ma présence.

Liam - Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire où il est ?

Skye - Il ne veut voire personne de son ancienne vie.

Liam - Tu comprend pas. J'ai passer plusieurs mois à le chercher et je n'ai rien trouvé. Et maintenant qu'il est ici tu refuse de me dire où se trouve Theo.

Je suis heureux que Liam est chercher à me retrouver mais je ne dois pas revenir dans sa vie. Je n'amène que des problèmes et il ne le mérite pas.

Je commence à repartir vers l'entrée quand je m'arrête d'un coup en entendant les paroles de Skye.

Skye - Il est juste derrière toi. Elle dit en souriant.

Liam et elle me regardent. Je vais la tuer. Qu'est ce qui lui as pris de lui dire ? Liam me regarde et j'entend les battements de son coeur accéléré. Je suis étonné de son comportement mais ne dis rien. Il été tellement concentré à essayer de convaincre Skye qu'il ne m'a même pas entendu entrée chez lui.

Skye - Theo ça va ? Elle demande devant mon manque de réaction.

Theo - Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Je fini par demander.

Skye - Je suis aller chercher de quoi manger mais en chemin j'ai croisé Liam qui a senti ton odeur sur moi.

Liam - Je l'ai amené chez moi pour qu'elle me dise ou tu te trouvé. Il dit en baissant les yeux.

C'est étrange j'arrive à ressentir ça gêne.

Mais d'un côté ça me fait plaisir de savoir qu'il tient un minimum à moi mais je ne peux pas faire parti de sa vie même si j'en ai envie. Je suis nocif pour lui. Skye sort de la maison pour nous laisser discuté.

Theo - Tu ne devrais pas t'approchai de moi. Je suis certain que ton alpha te l'a dit.

Liam - Scott ne sait pas que je te cherche. Tu ne m'as donner aucune nouvelle je m'inquiéter.

Theo - C'était pour te protégé. J'ai fait tellement de mal que je voulais tout recommencer à zéro. Et j'ai réussi.

Liam - Pourquoi tu es revenu ici alors ? Il demande en criant.

Je sais qu'il commence à s'énerver mais je ne dois pas ma laisser influencé par son comportement. Je dois m'en tenir à notre mission et quitté cette endroit.

Theo - Pour aider Skye à retrouver un grimoire qui appartient à sa famille. Nous ne restons pas plus d'une semaine si tout ce passe bien.

Liam me tourne le dos. Je sais que je l'ai blessé en disant ça mais c'est mieux pour lui. Je ne peux pas rester dans cette ville et imposer ma présence à toute les personnes que j'ai fait souffrir.

Liam - Va t'en. Il murmure faiblement sans ma super ouï je ne l'aurais même pas entendu.

Je m'exécute et sort rejoindre Skye adosser à ma voiture. Je monte côté conducteur sans lui adresser la parole. Elle s'installe dans la voiture et je démarre. Le silence est pesant mais je n'ai aucune envie de le briser. Skye fini par craquer et me questionne sur ma conversation avec Liam. Je lui explique ce qu'il c'est passer et je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps pour connaître son poing de vue.

Skye - Tu es un crétin.

Theo - Merci ça fait toujours plaisir de ce sentir aimé. Je lance sarcastique.

Skye - Il a passé plus d'un an à te chercher. Tu pense vraiment que tu vas pouvoirs le rejeter comme ça ? Il a besoin de toi.

Theo - Il n'a pas besoin d'un mec comme moi dans sa vie. Je ne sert qu'a attiré les ennuies.

Skye - Tu m'as sauvé. Ça prouve que tu n'es plus la même personne qui a fait du mal au habitants de cette ville.

Theo- Ça ne change rien à ce que j'ai fais. En plus on a déjà eu cette discussion. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il été hors de question que je revienne dans sa vie.

Point de vue Liam :

Comment il peut ce comporté comme ça ? Je l'ai chercher pendant un ans. Après avoir vaincue Anuk-Ite je me suis retrouver perdu sans Theo. L'ancien Theo ne nous aurait pas aider il aurait préférer prendre la fuite, mais il est rester à nos côtés pour défendre la ville et ses habitants. Je me suis rendu compte que Theo est devenu mon ancrage.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à garder le contrôle après son départ et aujourd'hui j'ai toujours des problèmes avec ma transformation.

Je ne comprend pas sa réaction, j'ai besoin qu'il reste avec moi sans lui je peux perdre le contrôle à n'importe quel moment et ça me fait peur.

Je crois que si je venais à m'en prendre à mes amis je ne me le pardonnerais pas.

Et pire encore si je tue quelqu'un.


	3. Chapitre 2

Point de vue Theo :

Une semaine à chercher des indices sur ce grimoire et nous n'avons toujours rien trouver . Pendant cette semaine Liam m'a laisser plusieurs messages et à tenté de m'appeler mais je ne lui est jamais répondu. J'ai réussi à l'éviter ce qui m'a valu plusieurs réflexions de Skye . Elle n'est pas d'accord avec ma façons de faire et me l'a bien fait comprendre .

Tyler et Nicky doivent arriver dans la journée.

Nous sommes dans notre chambre d'hôtel. Skye est assise sur mon lit en train d'essayer de traduire les pages d'un livre qu'on a trouver en cherchant son grimoire . Je l'a regarde faire en me demandant comment elle peut arriver à rester concentré autant de temps . Skye déteste rester à ne rien faire et s'ennuie très vite mais là elle est toujours concentré après plusieurs heures.

On frappe à la porte de notre chambre , Skye relève la tête une demi seconde avant de retourner dans son livre . Je soupire et me lève ouvrir la porte sachant qu'elle ne le fera pas.

Liam ce tient là avec Corey et Mason. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ici ? Mes amis vont bientôt arriver et eux ils débarquent à notre hôtel. C'est pas possible. Ils entrent dans la chambre sans attendre de permission.

Mason - Tu es vraiment stupide. Il s'exclame en me poussant.

Skye lâche son livre et vient à côté de moi . Corey essaye de calmer son petit-ami.

Mason - Tu a repoussé Liam une fois de plus . Tu sais qu'il a énormément de mal à ce contrôler depuis ton départ.

Theo - C'est pas de ma faute et je cherche juste à le protéger.

Liam et Corey essaient de faire sortir Mason de la chambre mais il plus têtu que je ne le pensais.

Tyler et Nicky arrivent a ce moment-là. Je vais avoir droit a un interrogatoire de Tyler. Tyler est un gars baraqué qui est plus grand que moi , ses cheveux sont noirs et il a des yeux marrons et même si son apparence ne le laisse pas paraître il est très protecteur. De tout façons que ce soit Skye, Tyler, Nicky ou moi , nous sommes très protecteur envers les autres .Nicky ce jette dans mes bras pour me faire un câlin. Elle m'a vraiment manqué pendant cette semaine qui a été très longue.

Tyler - Nicky lâche Theo, tu ne vois pas qu'il est occupé. Il gronde Nicky qui ne l'écoute pas.

Corey à réussi à faire sortir Mason de la chambre. Je me retrouve face à Liam. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je pensais que le repousser été le mieux à faire pour lui mais apparemment je me suis trompée. Nicky me lâche pour que je puisse aller dehors. Je sort de la chambre avec Liam pour discuter tranquillement.

Liam - Je suis désolé , j'ai tenté d'arrêté Mason mais il peut être vraiment têtu quand il veut.

Theo - C'est vrai ce qu'il a dit ? Tu as du mal à te contrôlé ?

Liam hoche la tête avant de fuir mon regard . Je n'aurais pas du revenir ici ça aurait été moins dur pour lui . Je devrais peut être partir et laisser Skye avec Tyler pour finir cette mission . Je pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui . Liam fini par partir pour ne pas arriver en retard en cours . Je retourne dans la chambre . Skye tente de calmer Nicky qui n'arrête pas de hurler . Elles sont vraiment fatigante des fois.

Nicky - Aller Skye j'ai besoin de vêtements.

Skye - Tu n'as cas aller faire les boutiques toute seule . J'ai des recherches à faire.

Nicky - Bon je peux au moins avoir de l'argent. Elle demande déçu que personne ne veuille l'accompagner.

Skye à donner de l'argent à Nicky qui est parti à pieds faire les boutiques . Il faut dire qu'elle n'a plus beaucoup de vêtements et au moins elle fait une activité comme les humains ça changera . Depuis qu'elle vit avec nous elle n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de faire des choses comme aller au cinéma ou au restaurant en plus elle n'est pas scolarisé . Elle n'a pas d'amis puisque la meute dans laquelle elle vivait à été décimé par les chasseurs . Même si elle ne ce plains pas c'est difficile de se reconstruire après ce qui lui est arrivé. Après deux heures à faire des recherches qui n'ont pas vraiment avancer , nous faisons une pause.

Tyler - Alors ça ce passe comment avec la meute de Beacon Hills ?

Skye - Pour l'instant nous n'avons pas eu de problème. A part Theo qui refuse d'avouer ses sentiments à une certaine personne. Elle me reproche.

Tyler - Le fameux Liam ? C'est lui qui été là quand on est arriver ?

Skye hoche la tête et répond au nombreuse question de Tyler. Je reste bloquer sur ce que Skye a dit. Des sentiments pour Liam ? C'est impossible Liam est un ami même si j'en ai très peu je sais que je peux compter sur lui et qu'il me fait confiance malgré tout ce que j'ai pu faire. Mais je n'éprouve rien d'autre que de l'amitié pour Liam. Elle se trompe totalement . Mon téléphone vibre. Je répond à l'appel de Nicky.

Theo - Nicky tu rentres bientôt ?

...- Désoler mais pour l'instant elle n'est pas état de te répondre. Me répond un homme dont je reconnais immédiatement la voix.

Il s'agit d'un chasseur nommé Eliott. Il est à la tête d'un groupe qui tue les créatures surnaturelle à travers le pays. Il cherche à s'en prendre à nous depuis que nous nous mettons en travers ses plans.

Theo- Je vous jure que si vous faite quoi que ce soit à Nicky je vous retrouve et vous tue. Je le menace.

Il se met à rigoler avant de me répondre.

Eliott- Tu n'es pas en mesure de négocier. Je te propose un marchés. Je veux procédé à un échange toi contre l'humaine. Rendez-vous dans deux jours dans la forêt. Je te fais confiance pour nous retrouver. Il s'exclame en ricanant avant de raccrocher.

Je laisse tomber mon téléphone. Deux jours. C'est beaucoup trop long il faut qu'on l'a retrouve avant. Tyler a entendu la conversation et à tout expliqué a Skye qui c'est mise à pleuré avant de passer un appel hors de la chambre. Tyler vient me prendre dans ses bras. J'aurais du l'accompagner c'était une mauvaise idée de la laisser sortit toute seule. Tyler ressert son étreinte sûrement en sentant ma détresse. Si il arrive quoi que ce soit à Nicky je me le pardonnerai jamais. Je devrais accepter l'échange et me rendre pour la sauver. Ma respiration devient plus forte et irrégulière. C'est pas vraiment le moment pour faire une crise de panique mais j'arrive pas à me calmer.

Tyler - Arrête tout de suite de t'en vouloir. Et c'est pas la peine de le nier je sais quand tu mens. On ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait ce passer d'accord ? Et ne pense même pas à accepter l'échange je t'en empêcherait.

Je met un moment avant d'arriver à retrouver un semblant de calme. Tyler me lâche et je récupère mon téléphone pour appeler des renforts. Après mon appel je vois Skye revenir accompagner de Liam, Scott, Stiles et un mec au cheveux frisé que je ne connais pas.

Theo - Pourquoi ils sont ici ? Je demande froidement.

Skye - On a besoin d'aide pour récupéré Nicky.

Theo - On a pas besoin d'eux j'ai déjà contacté quelqu'un pour avoir de l'aide.

A peine ai-je fini ma phrase qu'un portail ce crée devant nous en pleins milieu de la chambre. Magnus fais sont apparition devant nous. Les membres de la meute de Scott sont tous surpris. Magnus le perçoit puisqu'il se présente.

Magnus- Je m'appelle Magnus.

Scott - Je suis Scott.

Magnus - On est à Beacon Hills ? Il demande surpris.

Theo - Oui tu n'as même pas pris la peine de regarder ou tu aller atterrir ?

Magnus - Non tu m'as dit que c'était une urgence alors je suis venu directement. Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ?

Tyler - Eliott à enlevé Nicky.

Skye - Il propose un échange Nicky contre Theo.

Stiles - Alors le problème est résolu on leur livre Theo et vous récupéré votre amie.

Tyler- NON. Il hurle sur Stiles en grognant.

La respiration de Tyler ce fait de plus en plus difficile. Ses yeux ont prit leur teinte jaune et ses griffes sont enfoncé dans ses mains. Il tente de rester calme mais si personne n'intervient il va s'en prendre à Stiles pour avoir dit ça. Je m'approche de lui mais il tente de me repousser en me donnant un coup de griffe. Heureusement j'arrive à l'éviter. Tyler a souvent des pertes de contrôle mais j'arrive a peu près a gérer la situation. Je fini souvent blesser en essayant de l'aider.

Skye - Tyler il faut que tu te calmes. C'est pas le moment de perdre le contrôle.

Tyler - J'y arrive pas. Mon loup veut le tuer.

Tyler à du mal à contrôler son loup qui prend souvent le contrôle sur lui et quand ça arrive il vaut mieux être loin.

Stiles c'est cacher derrière Scott. Je lève les yeux au ciel. C'est vraiment un lâche. Il a énervé Tyler et maintenant c'est moi qui vais devoir le calmer.

Je passe derrières lui et attrape ses bras pour les éloigné de moi. J'ai pas envie de finir blessé alors qu'on doit aller chercher Nicky. Je colle son dos à mon torse pour le maintenir. Tyler grogne encore plus mais cette fois ci sur moi. Je cache mon visage dans son coup.

Theo- Tyler reprend le contrôle. Maintenant. Je dis en grognant à mon tour.

Je sens Tyler se figer puis après quelques minutes il ce calme enfin. Ses griffes disparaissent et je suis sûr que ses yeux ont repris leur couleurs naturelles. Je soupire de soulagement avant de le lâcher.

Tyler- Désolé. Il s'exclame en baissant les yeux.

Skye le prend dans ses bras. Je sais qu'il ne veut pas faire de mal mais il a déjà tuer à cause de ses pertes de contrôles. Les personne qu'il à tuer était des chasseurs qui le mérité, enfin d'après moi. Mais Tyler s'en veut énormément. Alors tant que je peux l'aider je le fait. Tyler compte énormément pour moi. Tout comme Skye et Nicky.


	4. Chapitre 3

Quand j'ai rencontré Nicky à New-York , Skye et Tyler été au Pérou pour aider une meute de loup-garou. Pour les remercier de leur aide ils nous on donner un logiciel qui permet de tracer les gens enregistré grâce à une puce électronique sur eux. Depuis que nous possédons cette technologie chacun de nous porte en permanence une puce GPS dissimuler dans un bracelet ou une montre. Nicky possèdent un bracelet qui contient cette puce et c'est comme ça que nous allons la retrouver.

Theo- Tu as mon ordinateur?

Magnus me tend l'ordinateur que j'allume avant de lancer la recherche qui devrais prendre quelque minute. Je m'assoie sur le lit et attend que la position de Nicky apparaisse.

Stiles et Scott sont sorti de la chambre pour discuter. J'écoute leur conversation tout en continuant de chercher Nicky.

Stiles - Il à voulu me tuer et toi tu ne dis rien?

Scott- Tu exagères il a perdu le contrôle comme le fait Liam. En plus c'est Theo qui t'a sauver la vie tu devrais t'excuser.

Stiles - Ce type t'a tuer. Je n'irais pas m'excuser.

Scott - Liam à raison , il a changer pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à le voir ? L'ancien Theo n'aurais pas pris la peine de calmer ce Tyler. Il t'aurais laisser mourir.

Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce que viens de dire Scott?

Liam à vraiment voulu les convaincre que j'ai changer, il n'aurait pas dû !

Je ne veux pas qu'il est de problèmes avec sa meute à cause de moi.

Je me concentre de nouveau sur l'écran et délaisse la conversation. La position de Nicky apparaît enfin. Ils sont dans un endroit isolée dans la forêt.

Tyler - C'est bon tu l'as trouver ?

Tout en posant cette question Tyler colle son torse sur mon dos pour me serrer contre lui. Liam nous lance un regard noir mais je n'en tient pas compte Tyler a besoin de savoir que je ne lui en veux pas d'avoir perdu le contrôle. C'est pas le regard du jeune bêta de Scott qui va changer nos habitudes.

Theo - Oui ils sont dans un chalet en plein milieu de la forêt.

Tyler- Super allons y.

Je ferme l'ordinateur avant de me lever vite suivi par Tyler. Stiles et Scott reviennent et vont au côté de Liam et du loup que je ne connais pas.

Scott - On va vous aider.

Theo - Non.

Stiles - Tu vois il ne veut pas de notre aide j'avais raison. On peut partir. Isaac je te ramène ? Il demande en s'adressant au loup.

Scott - Stiles ça suffit. Il dit en soupirant.

Tyler regarde Stiles comme si il allait lui sauter à la gorge pour le tuer. C'est vraiment très mal parti.

Theo - On se débrouille très bien tous les trois depuis un ans et Magnus va venir avec nous. On a pas besoin d'aide.

Magnus se met à rigoler ce qui lui vaut un regard noir de la part de Skye.

Magnus - Désolé mais tous les trois vous ne géré rien du tout. Theo était presque mort quand je l'ai trouver.

Theo - Magnus ça suffit on a déjà eu cette conversation. Je souffle en passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

Magnus - Non cette fois c'est toi qui m'écoute. J'ai accepter de ne pas le dire à Alec quand tu me l'as demander mais je ne vous regarderais pas foncé tête baisser dans un camp de chasseurs sans aide. C'est clair ?

Je regarde Magnus puis toute les personnes présente dans la pièce. Il a sûrement raison on pourrait avoir besoin de leur aide mais je ne veux pas qu'ils soient en danger. Je suis parti pour protégé Liam et je ne veux pas qu'il meurt pas ma faute.

Liam - Laisse nous t'aider comme tu l'as fait pour nous avec Monroe.

Theo - Ça ne sert à rien aucun de vous ne me fait confiance et franchement je vous comprend.

Liam - Moi je te fais confiance.

Je sais qu'il dit la vérité ses battements de cœur son rester régulier. La confiance qu'il me porte m'effraie. Il devrait me fuir et me détester pour tout ce que j'ai lui ai fait ainsi qu'a sa meute. Finalement nous partons tous ensemble pour délivré Nicky.

Nous venons d'arriver devant le chalet. Nous avons compter 8 chasseurs à l'intérieur et Nicky.

Je me suis séparé du reste du groupe pour faire diversion. Liam été contre cette idée qui a beaucoup plus à Stiles. J'entre dans le chalet et me retrouve face à Eliott qui tient Nicky près de lui un couteau sous sa gorge.

Eliott- Tu en a mit du temps pour nous trouver.

Theo - Relâche la, elle n'a rien avoir avec tout ça.

Eliott- Tu n'as toujours pas compris que c'est elle que nous voulons depuis tout ce temps?

Theo- Pourquoi me vouloir ici alors?

Eliott – Ton petit groupe et toi êtes devenu un problème pour nous. Vous nous empêché de faire notre travail correctement.

Theo – Tuez des gens n'est pas un travail.

Eliott – Nous ne tuons pas des gens, nous tuons des monstres.

Comment peut il dire cela? Nicky, Tyler et Skye sont loin d'êtres des monstres, autant moi j'en suis un mais pas eux. Il n'a aucun droit pour de dire cela. Surtout que Nicky est humaine, elle n'a rien de surnaturelle. Si elle se retrouve ici c'est uniquement parce que ses parents été des loups.

PDV Tyler:

Je suis avec Liam et Magnus a attendre le signale pour intervenir. Mon loup est agité depuis que Theo est entré dans le chalet. J'écoute ce qui ce passe a l'intérieur pour intervenir en cas de besoin. Peu importe ce qui ce passe jamais je ne laisserais tomber Theo, pas après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi.

Theo – Tuez des gens n'est pas un travail.

Eliott – Nous ne tuons pas des gens, nous tuons des monstres.

Je sens que ça va dégénérer Theo déteste quand on parle de nous de cette manière. Je suis sur quand ce moment même il pense que le seul monstre c'est lui. Eliott essaye de le distraire. Il faut intervenir avant que la situation ne nous échappe.

Tyler – Il faut qu'on intervienne.

Liam- Non on doit attendre le signal.

Normalement c'est Scott qui est sensé donner ce signale mais depuis tout à l'heure il attend. Je regarde Magnus cherchant son soutient.

Magnus – Pourquoi tu veux intervenir maintenant?

Tyler- Eliott essaye de gagner du temps il faut intervenir maintenant.

Je ne leur laisse pas le temps de répondre et part en direction du chalet. Je ne laisserais personne faire du mal a Theo.

PDV THEO:

La porte du chalet s'ouvre sur Tyler. Les chasseurs commence a s'attaquer a lui. Scott donne le signal a ce moment là, toute les personnes présente entre dans le chalet et se battent contre les chasseurs.

Eliott- Je vois que tu t'es fais de nouveaux amis. Je vais prendre plaisir a les tuer comme tu as tuer mes chasseurs a New-York.

Nicky- Theo ne les as pas tuer.

Eliott- Tu pense vraiment que je vais te croire alors qu'ils sont mort le jour ou vous avaient pris la fuite. Crache t-il avec colère.

Magnus- C'est moi qui les ais tuer pas Theo.

Eliott semble médité ses paroles avant d'avoir un sourire satisfait.

Eliott – J'aurai du m'en douter tu été trop faible à cause de l'expérience. D'ailleurs comment ce passe tes nuits? Toujours aussi mouvementé?

Ils cherchent seulement a me déstabiliser. Il faut que j'arrive a me concentré sur ce qu'il ce passe autour de moi. Nicky ne peut pas mourir par ma faute. Je regarde Eliott qui recommence a parler.

Eliott – Parlons de tes allés-retours en Enfer.

Je me raidis immédiatement. Je croise les regards inquiet de Liam et Tyler.

Theo- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Eliott- Même sans pouvoirs je sais que tu mens. Depuis quand n'a tu pas dormis?

Tyler s'approche de moi et passe sa main dans mon dos pour tenté d'apaiser les images d'horreur qui menace de faire surface dans mon esprit. Je continue de faire ce cauchemar, dans lequel je retourne en enfers toute les nuits. Je dors à peine quelque heure par nuit depuis des mois. Il m'arrive de me réveiller en hurlant.

Eliott- On dirait que j'ai trouver un point sensible pour toi et ta meute, autre que cette humaine. Il dit en exerçant une pression dans la nuque de Nicky.

Eliott s'apprête a planter son poignard dans le ventre de Nicky mais Skye qui a réussi a s'approcher d'eux sans qu'il ne la voie et arrive a le désarmer. Tyler se précipite vers Nicky pour l'éloigner du combat qui vient de commencer entre Skye et Eliott. En regardant autours de moi je remarque que tout les autres chasseurs ont déjà été maîtriser. Eliott prend le dessus sur Skye. Je cours vers elle et pousse le chasseur qui tombe violemment au sol.

Eliott – Enfin tu te réveille j'ai cru que tu l'as laisserais mourir.

Theo- Jamais.

Je laisse sortir mes griffes et mes crocs sans que mes yeux ne brillent. J'ai moins de force mais c'est toujours mieux comme ça que si il voit ma vrai nature. Je m'avance vers lui et commence a lui porter plusieurs coups. Il riposte immédiatement Tyler tente d'approcher pour me venir en aide mais je lui fais signe de ne pas bouger, chose qu'il fait non sans m'avoir grogner dessus. Eliott se défend comme il peut son entraînement de chasseur l'aide énormément. Il fini par sortir un revolver et le pointe vers Liam.

Eliott- Fini de jouer. Si tu fais un pas de plus je lui tire une balle en pleine tête.

Tyler et Scott sont a coter de Liam et essaie d'avancer mais Eliott leur fait comprendre de ne pas continuer ou il tire sur Liam. Je ne peux pas le laisser tuer Liam. Jamais je ne m'en remettrait cet idiot est devenu mon ancrage depuis qu'il m'a fait revenir des enfers. Il a toujours pris ma défense même contre sa meute c'est le seul qui a tenté de voir au delà des apparences et de mes actes passer. Je sais qu'on a aucune chance qu'il ne tire pas. Nous sommes trop éloigner de lui pour le désarmer sans que personne ne soit blesser. Je préfère mourir que de perdre Liam je tiens trop a lui pour ça. Tout ce passe très vite je cours me placer devant Liam quelque seconde avant que Eliott ne tire. Il est vite maîtrisé par Scott et Magnus. Je regarde mon torse où une tache de sang commence a imbiber mon pull. Liam me rattrape avant que je touche le sol. Des larmes dévale sur ses joues. J'entends des hurlements et des bruits d'agitation autour de moi avant de sombré dans l'inconscience.


	5. Chapitre 4

PDV Theo:

Tyler et Scott sont a coter de Liam et essaie d'avancer mais Eliott leur fait comprendre de ne pas continuer ou il tire sur Liam. Je ne peux pas le laisser tuer Liam. Jamais je ne m'en remettrait cet idiot est devenu mon ancrage depuis qu'il m'a fait revenir des enfers. Il a toujours pris ma défense même contre sa meute c'est le seul qui a tenté de voir au delà des apparences et de mes actes passer. Je sais qu'on a aucune chance qu'il ne tire pas. Nous sommes trop éloigner de lui pour le désarmer sans que personne ne soit blesser. Je préfère mourir que de perdre Liam je tiens trop a lui pour ça. Tout ce passe très vite je cours me placer devant Liam quelque seconde avant que Eliott ne tire. Il est vite maîtrisé par Scott et Magnus. Je regarde mon torse où une tache de sang commence a imbiber mon pull. Liam me rattrape avant que je touche le sol. Des larmes dévale sur ses joues. J'entends des hurlements et des bruits d'agitation autour de moi avant de sombré dans l'inconscience.

PDV Liam:

Ce chasseur me menace depuis bien trop longtemps a mon goût mais je ne peux rien faire. Je n'ai pas très envie de mourir et si je bouge c'est ce qui risque d'arriver. Je regarde autours de moi Theo n'est pas loin mais encore trop éloigner pour faire quoi que ce soit tout comme Scott et Tyler. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment on va pouvoir s'en sortir sans que je finisse blesser. Theo n'arrête pas de me regarder j'ai l'impression de sentir de la peur autour de lui, mais de la peur pour quoi?

Scott et Tyler bougent vers moi mais très vite le chasseur leur fait comprendre que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Isaac, Stiles et Skye sont avec Nicky de l'autre coter de la pièce. Isaac est devant les filles certainement dans le but de les protéger. Stiles quant a lui se tient en retrait et semble dépasser par ce qui ce déroule devant ses yeux. Qui aurait pu penser que la situation dérape a ce point?

J'ai peur de ne pas arriver a m'en sortir. Mes yeux deviennent jaune, je regarde Theo pour tenté de garder le contrôle. Je ne peux pas me transformer alors que le chasseur me menace toujours. Je ferme les yeux et respire calmement pour ne pas me transformer. Lorsque j'ouvre a nouveau les yeux je vois Theo devant moi suivi par le bruit d'une détonation.

Le pull de Theo devient rouge a cause du sang qui s'échappe de sa blessure. Je vois qu'il ne tient plus sur ses jambes, je le rattrape avant que son corps ne touche le sol. Le chasseur est vite maîtriser par Magnus et Scott. Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues cet idiot n'a pas le droit de mourir.

Pour moi son départ a été une épreuve, pendant un temps je refusait de sortir, d'aller en cours. Je voulais seulement le retrouver mais il n'y avait aucune trace de lui.

Puis il est revenu ici à Beacon Hills, la ville qu'il déteste sûrement le plus au monde mais pour son amie il a accepter de revenir. Je lui en veut d'être parti et de ne pas avoir donner de nouvelle, mais je comprend pourquoi il l'a fait. Pour lui c'était impossible de recommencer une vie ici entouré de gens qu'il a tenté de tuer et qui ne lui font pas confiance. Mais il aurait au moins pu m'envoyer un message pour me dire qu'il allait bien, chose qu'il n'a jamais faite.

Scott s'approche de moi et pose sa main dans ma nuque pour attiré mon attention. Je sort de mes pensées et entend les pleurs étouffer de Nicky qui est dans les bras de Tyler. Celui-ci semble sur le point de craquer lui aussi mais continue de caresser le dos de la jeune fille pour tenter de la calmer. Magnus s'approche de Theo.

Skye – Il faut qu'on l'amène à l'hôpital.

Magnus – L'hôpital n'est pas une option mais il faut se dépêcher de faire quelque chose avant qu'il ne meurt.

Scott – Je préviens Deaton pour qu'il nous rejoigne au loft de Derek.

Stiles – Pourquoi chez Derek? Il n'est même pas en ville en se moment.

Scott – Je sais que tu as les clés de son loft et c'est l'endroit le plus proche de nous. Si on ne fais rien il va mourir et même si tu déteste Theo jamais tu ne laisseras mourir.

Stiles soupir mais fini par accepter. Je porte Theo jusqu'à la voiture de Stiles et l'installe a l'arrière sa tête sur mes genoux. J'appuie sur la blessure pour éviter qu'il ne perdre trop de sang.

Une fois arriver au loft de Derek j'allonge Theo sur le canapé avec sa tête toujours posé sur mes genoux. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre au niveaux de sa blessure pour prendre un peu de sa douleur. Il pousse un soupire de soulagement et son visage semble un peu plus détendu mais les battements de son cœur reste lent. Le vétérinaire découpe le pull de Theo pour avoir une meilleur vue sur sa blessure. Il l'examine pendant plusieurs minutes et fini par retiré la balle.

Deaton – La balle contenait de l'aconitum lycoctonum et du sorbier c'est ce qui empêche la cicatrisation.

Mes yeux deviennent jaune et cette fois je n'arrive pas a reprendre le contrôle. Theo est mon ancrage et le voir dans cet état me fait peur je ne veux pas qu'il meure. Les larmes qui avait fini par se calmer recommence à dévaler sur mon visage.

Scott – Il faut faire quoi pour qu'il guérisse?

Deaton – Il faut extraire la balle et brûler la blessure a cause de l'aconit mais le fait que de l'argent liquide circule dans son corps risque de le tuer a tout moment je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir le sauver.

A cette annonce je grogne sur Deaton. Il n'a pas le droit de dire ça, je ne laisserais pas Theo me quitter une nouvelle fois.

Scott – Liam arrête tout de suite, Deaton fait tout ce qu'il peut pour le sauver.

Liam- Il ne peux pas mourir. Il n'a pas le droit de m'abandonner une fois de plus. Je dis en continuant de grogner sur le vétérinaire.

Skye – Il n'a jamais voulu t'abandonner. Il chercher seulement a te protéger. Theo c'est mit en tête que par sa faute toutes personnes qui croiser son chemin finissez par mourir et il ne voulais pas que tu deviennes un mort de plus dans sa vie.

C'est stupide les gens ne meurt pas à cause de lui. Il a fait de mauvais choix dans le passer mais je sais qu'il a changer et que contrairement à ce que pense Stiles, jamais il ne me feras de mal. Il nous a prouver à plusieur reprise qu'il avait changer et je ne comprend toujours pas comment la meute peux encore avoir des doutes sur lui ? Il vient de mettre sa vie en danger pour me sauver et ce n'est pas la première fois.

Deaton- Liam, laisse moi m'approcher de lui si tu veux que je l'aide.

Je hoche la tête mais surveille ces moindre faits et gestes. Plus personne ne fera de mal à Theo.


	6. Chapitre 5

PDV SCOTT

Liam est très affecté par l'état de Theo. Je sais que pendant la guerre contre les chasseurs, ces deux la ce sont rapprocher et même si j'ai du mal à faire confiance à la chimère jamais je ne me mettrais entre eux.

Liam à fermer les yeux pour tenter de calmer sa transformation en se concentrant sur sa respiration et écouté battement de coeur du garçon inconscient. Deaton s'éloigne après avoir fini les soins de Theo. Liam ouvre les yeux et nous regarde. Tout le monde se figer et le fixe. Ses yeux sont violet. C'est la première fois que je vois une tels couleur, avant qu'on est le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, une bulle lumineuse entoure Liam et Theo. Je regarde ce spectacle le souffle bloqué. C'est magnifique, je suis comme hypnotisé. La lumière devient plus intense. Isaac s'approche des garçons et pose sa main sur la bulle de lumière mais il se retrouve projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Isaac- Qu'est ce que passe ? Il demande en grognant de douleur alors que Stiles est à côté de lui pour s'assurer qu'il va bien.

Deaton - J'en ai aucune idée. Je n'est jamais rien vu de tel, il faut que je fasse des recherches.

La lumières diminue avant de disparaître complètement. Les blessures de Theo sont toute cicatriser mais il reste inconscient. Liam nous regarde complètement perdu. Il ne comprend pas ce qui vient de ce passer.

Deaton nous ordonne de rentré chez nous et de nous reposé. Nous avons convenu avec Skye de passer les voir demain matin. Je rentre chez moi avec Liam, je préfère ne pas le laisser seul ce soir.

PDV Theo

Je me suis réveillé en pleine nuit en hurlant ce qui a alerté Skye, Tyler et Nicky qui m'ont littéralement étouffer avec leur câlins. Ils m'ont expliquer tout ce qui c'est passer une fois que j'ai perdu connaissance. Skye m'a promis de faire des recherches pour savoir comment Liam à réussi à me sauver. Skye et Tyler ont fini par quitter ma chambre vers 3h. Nicky a refuser de quitter ma chambre alors elle dort avec moi.

Je me réveille pour la seconde fois de la journée et me rend compte que Nicky dort dans mes bras. Elle a l'air si paisible comme ça. Il fait que je trouve une solution pour qu'elle soit en sécurité. J'observe son visage et passe ma main dans ses long cheveux blond. Elle pousse un soupire de contentement qui me fait sourire. Depuis que je la connais Nicky dort presque toujours avec moi à cause de ses cauchemars.

Elle remue avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Nicky - Hey ça va ? Elle me demande encore à moitié endormie.

Theo - Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas.

Je passe mes doigts sur la coupure le long de sa joue que les chasseurs lui on fait. Je n'aime pas la voir blesser surtout que c'est de ma faute j'aurais du l'accompagner.

Nicky- Ne t'en veux pas. Ce n'est pas ta faute ce qui m'est arrivé, c'est moi qu'il voulait.

Théo- Si j'étais venu avec toi j'aurais pu te protéger.

Nicky - On ne peut pas changer le passer mais on peut construire sont futur. Je suis sûr qu'après ce qu'il vient de se passer tu vas vouloir retourner à New-York mais ta place est ici. Liam a besoin de toi comme tu as besoin de lui. Et n'essaie pas de me mentir je sais ce que tu ressent pour lui. Tu es amoureux de Liam.

Nicky fini par sortir de la chambre pour me laisser réfléchir. Je reste là à fixer le mur en face de moi pendant près de 30 minutes. Suis je vraiment amoureux de Liam? Faut il vraiment que je reste ici ou dois-je partir?

Trop de question s'impose dans mon esprit. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse sérieusement.

Liam est arrivé en même temps que Scott. Les deux sont assis en face de Nicky et moi sur un des canapés. C'est finalement Scott qui prend la parole.

Scott - Vous allez faire quoi maintenant ?

Tyler - Nous retournons à New-York. Nous en avons parler ensemble et c'est qu'il y a de mieux pour tout le monde.

Liam - NON ! Ne part pas. Il hurle en me regardant.

Nicky a sursauté en l'entendant et ce met à sourire. Je repense à ce qu'elle m'a dit un peu plus tôt. Rester ou partir? Je regarde Liam qui semble mal à l'aise par son éclat de voix.

Theo - C'est bizarre je ne me souviens pas en avoir parler. Je dis en me tournant vers Tyler et Skye.

Skye - On pensais que tu voudrait rentrer après ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Nicky - Il hésite encore mais on reste ici. On n'a pas encore retrouvé ton vieux livre en plus. Elle dit en souriant sachant très bien que Skye déteste qu'on appelle un grimoire comme ça.

Skye - C'est un grimoire. Elle marmonne déclenchant le rire de Nicky.

Je lève les yeux au ciel face à leur bêtise. Nicky adore taquiner Skye et Tyler. Je suis content que malgré tout ce qui lui soit déjà arrivé elle est garder son côté enfantin.

Theo - Je peux parler avec Liam ? Je demande en regardant Scott.

Scott - Bien sûr, de toute façons je dois y aller Deaton m'attend. Il déclare en sortant de l'appartement.

Skye , Tyler et Nicky quittent également la pièce pour nous laisser parler. Je me tourne vers celui qui occupe une grande parti de mes pensées. Il est toujours aussi beau.

Theo - Je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir sauver.

Liam - Je ne voulais pas te voir mourir. Je crois que je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Tu sais la meute a passer la nuit à chercher à savoir comment j'ai réussi à te guérir. C'est finalement Peter qui nous à donner la réponse.

Liam arrête de parler pour me regarder dans les yeux. J'attends qu'il continue de parler même si j'ai peur de savoir la vérité sur ce qu'il c'est passer cette nuit.

Liam - Nous sommes des âmes sœur et c'est grâce à ce lien que j'ai pu te sauver.

Theo - Des âmes sœur. Je répète dans un murmure.

Liam me regarde comme si j'étais tout pour lui et ça m'effraie. Il ne peux pas m'avoir comme âme sœur il finira par mourir par ma faute. Finalement je devrais partir d'ici et ne jamais revenir. Liam s'approche de moi et pose ses mains sur les miennes.

Liam - Ne pense même pas à t'enfuir parce que cette fois je n'abandonnerai pas mes recherches. Tu es mon ancrage, j'ai besoin de toi. Je t'aime.

C'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça. Je sais que j'aime Liam plus que tout mais je suis incapable de le voir disparaître de ma vie. Si un jour cela venait à ce produire je crois que je me laisserais mourir. Car je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde où Liam ne vit pas. Cette année loin de lui a été une épreuve éprouvante pour moi. Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir survivre encore loin de lui.

Liam- Ne part pas.

Theo- Plus jamais. Répond Theo avant de fondre sur ses lèvres dans un doux et tendre baiser.

C'est tout ce dont ils avaient besoin là maintenant. Ce prouver l'un à l'autre qu'ils s'aiment et ne se quitteront plus.


	7. Bonus

Les chasseurs m'ont enlevé il y a deux jours. Je devais enquêté sur eux et leur activités mais ils ont réussi a me trouver les premiers. Ils m'ont déplacé dans une pièce avec une autre personne. Il s'agit d'une jeune fille, blonde au yeux vert et qui ne doit pas avoir plus de 15 ans. Elle doit être ici depuis déjà un moment au vue des nombreuses blessures que j'ai pus voir sur son corps.

JOUR 1:

Le premiers jour je n'est rien fait pour l'aider, je me suis comporté de façons égoïste du moment qu'ils ne s'occupaient pas de moi cela me convenait. Mais hier quand j'ai remarqué qu'elle ne cicatriser pas j'ai compris qu'elle n'est pas comme moi , mais ce que je n'arrive pas a comprendre c'est pourquoi ils s'en sont pris a elle qui paraît inoffensif et innocente?

Par moment j'ai peur de redevenir l'ancien Theo, celui qui a tuer pour le pouvoirs et qui c'est attaquer a la meute de Scott . J'ai quitter Beacon Hills depuis environs huit mois et grâce a mes amis Skye et Tyler j'essaie de devenir une meilleure personne. Malheureusement ils n'ont pas du remarquer ma disparition puisqu'ils sont parti au Pérou aider une meute de loup. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas rester au Pérou trop longtemps et qu'ils vont vite se mettre a ma recherche.

JOUR 2:

J'ai tout fais pour que les chasseurs s'en prennent a moi. Ils ont pris leur pieds en me torturant avec de l'aconit et du sorbier pendant des heures. Si au début je t'entais de contrôler mes hurlements j'ai vite abandonné cette idées.

Les chasseurs ont quitté notre cellule depuis environs une heure je m'inquiète énormément pour la jeune filles qui ne c'est pas encore réveiller.

Theo - Réveille toi ! Ils sont partis depuis un moment. Je crie sur la fillette.

Elle commence a gigoté avant de poser ses yeux sur moi. Son regard n'exprime n'y joie n'y peine . Il est comme éteint de toute vie. Je tire sur mes chaîne qui finisse par ce briser après trois jours d'effort. Je prend la petite dans mes bras et la berce pour calmer sa respiration qui se fait de plus en plus difficile.

...- Je m'appelle Nicky. Elle m'annonce une fois son calme retrouver.

Theo - Moi c'est Theo.

Nicky a fini par s'endormir dans mes bras. J'arrive a prendre un peu de sa douleur ce qui semble la soulagé.

JOUR 6 :

Les trois derniers jours ce sont déroulé de la même façon que les précédents, alternant entre torture physique mais aussi morale. Ils essayent de nous faire perdre la raison pour faire ce qu'ils veulent de nous. J'arrive encore a tenir mais plus pour longtemps, mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est Nicky. Elle passe son temps a pleuré. Je tente de la rassuré mais c'est pas vraiment une de mes qualité de rassuré les personnes qui en ont besoin.

Je suis réveiller par des hurlements de douleurs. Je regarde autours de moi et voit Nicky attacher a une chaise et deux chasseurs s'amusant a lui taillader le bras avec un couteau baigner dans l'aconit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils cherchent a faire mais l'aconit n'a aucun effets sur les humains mais ont diraient qu'ils l'ignorent ou alors Nicky est une sorte d'expérience pour eux. Il m'ont rattacher avec des chaînes et n'étaient pas vraiment ravis quand ils ont vue que j'avais réussi a les briser.

Chasseur 1-Transforme toi! Il hurle sur Nicky.

Elle semble ne plus pouvoirs supporter toute ses tortures et je le comprend.

Elle devrait être en train d'étudier avec ses amis, de rire et apprendre a vivre plutôt qu'être ici torturé par ces brutes. Il faut que j'arrive a trouver un moyen de nous faire sortir d'ici avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Theo- Vous voyez bien qu'elle n'a aucun intérêt pour vous. Laissez la tranquille.

Je tente une nouvelle fois d'attiré leur attention sur moi mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont fini par comprendre puisqu'ils ne m'accorde presque plus un seul regard depuis ce matin.

Chasseur 2- Ne joue pas au plus malin et patiente ton tour viendras. Tout en disant cela il retire le couteau du ventre de Nicky avec un sourire fier de lui quand elle hurle.

Ils continuent a s'en prendre a elle pendant encore une vingtaine de minutes jusqu'à qu'elle perde connaissance. Un troisième chasseur entre dans la pièce avec une seringue contenant un produit noir. Il s'approche de moi et plante l'aiguille dans mon bras avant de m'injectais le contenu. Je peine a garder les yeux ouvert , je n'ai qu'une envie m'endormir.

Je regarde autours de moi et constate que ma sœur ce tient juste devant moi. Son teint et pale, au niveau de son cœur tout ce que l'on peut voir c'est un trou béant. Ses cheveux sont sali par la terre et ses lèvres sont bleu a cause du froid. J'observe l'endroit ou ont se trouve et reconnais le lieu ou je l'ai laisser mourir.

J'ai l'impression d'être de nouveau en enfers. Ma sœur pose sa main sur ma cage thoracique a l'endroit ou ce trouve mon cœur , enfin plutôt le sien. D'un coup elle plonge sa main dans ma poitrine et arrache mon cœur, je l'a vois sourire, ses mains recouverte de sang, mon sang. Mon cœur battant toujours dans ses mains. Je m'effondre sur le sol gelé avant de papillonner des yeux. Elle me regarde mourir devant ces yeux exactement comme je l'ai fait pour elle il y a quelque années.

Je me réveille en hurlant, mais ce n'est pas un hurlement humain, c'est un hurlement de loup. Je pose ma main sur ma poitrine pour m'assurai que mon cœur est toujours la. Je suis soulagé en entendant mes battements de cœur. Je n'est aucune idées de ce que ce chasseur m'a injecter mais c'était horrible j'avais l'impression d'être retourner aux enfers avec ma cher sœur.

JOUR 7:

Nicky est assise en face de moi depuis mon réveils des enfers. Elle n'a pas prononcer un mot, elle est recroqueviller sur elle même. Des larmes inondent ses joues et sa respiration est saccadé et faible. D'après ce que j'arrive a sentir elle a de la fièvre ce qui m'angoisse au vue de son état. Je dois trouver une solution pour sortir d'ici aujourd'hui, elle ne survivra pas un jour de plus dans cette enfers. Je tire sur mes chaînes dans l'espoir de les briser une nouvelle fois . J'espère vraiment y parvenir.

Le bruit de la porte de notre cellule s'ouvre sur un des chasseurs. Il va vers Nicky dont les larmes se transforme en sanglots. Je me lève difficilement avant de provoquer une nouvelle fois le chasseur. Il ne fais pas attention a moi ce qui a le don de m'énerver.

La colère s'empare de moi, je tire une nouvelle fois mes chaînes qui cède enfin. Le chasseur se tourne vers moi et je vois de la peur dans son regard, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de m'approcher de lui avant de le balancé contre le mur. L'homme tombe au sol inconscient. La porte de notre cellule s'ouvre et laisse apparaître un homme avec un arc suivi d'un autre vêtu de façons extravagante.

Celui avec l'arc se présente, il s'appelle Alec et l'homme avec lui est un sorcier du nom de Magnus Bane.

Alec - Venez nous devons sortir d'ici.

Je vais prendre Nicky dans mes bras mais ne bouge pas de notre cellule. Je n'est pas confiance en eux. L'un d'eux se promène avec une armes qui me dit que ce n'est pas un chasseur.

Alec - On est là pour vous sortir d'ici. Vous devez nous faire confiance.

J'écoute attentivement les battements de son cœur, il dit la vérité. Je me lève et prend Nicky dans mes bars. Magnus approche de nous. Il ouvre un portail pour se téléporter. Nous traversons le portail et arrivons devant une église.

Jour 8 :

Je me réveille dans ce qui ressemble a une infirmerie. Je regarde autours de moi et cherche Nicky du regard mais je ne l'as vois pas. Je me lève en vitesse sans me préoccupé de moi. Ma douleur est moins forte que ces derniers jours. J'écoute attentivement les bruits autours de moi et fini par entendre la voix de Nicky. Je l'a suit jusqu'à arriver devant une porte en bois. Je l'ouvre et découvre Nicky accompagné d'une jeune femme au long cheveux sombre.

Izzy- Salut je m'appelle Isabelle Lightwood mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Izzy.

Theo - Ou sommes nous ?

Izzy - Vous êtes dans l'institut des Shadow Hunter. Mais tu n'aurais pas du te lever ton corps a besoin de temps pour cicatriser tout comme ton amie.

Elle me gronde comme si j'étais un enfant, je déteste ça. Nicky paraît encore très faible à cause de ce qu'il c'est passer. Elle est jeune et son corps a beaucoup souffert.

Theo- Je vais bien.

Izzy - C'est bizarre mais ton teint pâle me prouve le contraire.

Nicky - Merci pour tout ce que tu as fais. Elle me dit les larmes au yeux.

Izzy - Reste avec elle je vais chercher mon frère avant qu'il ne panique en se rendant compte de ta disparition.

Elle sort de la pièce et me laisse seule avec l'humaine qui fond en larmes devant moi. Je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour réconforté les gens mais je l'a prend dans bras pour lui faire un câlin. Son cœur qui avait accélérer à cause de ses sanglots, semble ce calmer un minimum.

Theo - Tu as de la famille qui pourrait prendre soin de toi ? Je fini par lui demander.

Nicky - Non ma famille se résumer a mes parents et notre meute mais ils sont tous mort.

Theo - Je suis désolé.

Nicky - Ne le soit pas. Si je suis vivante aujourd'hui c'est grâce a toi. Je leur est raconté ce qu'il c'est passer.

Nicky s'écarte de moi quand la porte s'ouvre sur Alec et Magnus.

Magnus - Vous avez l'air un peu mieux même si vous êtes encore très fatigué. Tu te souviens de nous.

Theo - Oui.

Comment pourrais-je oublier les personnes qui nous on sauver de cet enfer.

Et voilà maintenant vous savez comment ils se sont rencontrés.

Je vous dis à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire.


End file.
